The Patakis: Episode Six
by heyarnoldforeverandever
Summary: BIG EPISODE HERE! It's a two parter! :)
1. Chapter 1

**The Patakis: Episode Six**

**The next episode of The Patakis starts now! (I DO NOT own Hey Arnold! Or The Patakis!) (:**

I was reading a comic book when there's a knock at the door. I put my comic down and run to the door. I open it and Phoebe stands there with a sleeping bag, clothes, and two bags with a toothbrush and a stick deodorant in it. I gave my best friend a hug and take her sleeping bag from her and start taking it upstairs, to her room. She closes the door and follows me up to my room.

"I like your sleeping bag Phoebe. Is it new?" I ask and she smiles and nods.

"Yes it is Helga. I got it the other day," Phoebe says. I nod and set up the sleeping bag by my bed. "When will we be going shopping?" Phoebe asks politely. I shrug because I really don't know.

"I don't exactly know but it will be soon. My Mom has to get ready. We'll leave when she's done," I say and Phoebe smiles and nods.

"You seem really…different today, Helga. Did something good happen?" Phoebe asks.

"You could say it happened yesterday. I had a dream last night. Arnold was in it," I say. She nods.

"What did he say?" Phoebe asks.

"He told me that I shouldn't be acting like this. I should be living my life and not killing it. If I keep all this up…I could end up dyeing at a young age and not getting a good job. Arnold made me realize that he wouldn't want me to be suffering just because I miss him," I explain. Phoebe is happy now, I can tell.

"Arnold is even wise is dreams, wow. I think dream Arnold was right. You know…if you miss him that much, you could write to him," Phoebe says. I cringe at the thought.

"I have written the letters but…never sent them," I say. She is looking at me with disapproval.

Why have you not sent them? Are you afraid? This is Arnold we're talking about. He's the boy we called ice cream in fourth grade. He's the boy with a kind heart and would help you no matter what. You shouldn't be afraid of him. You think Gerald and I weren't sad when he left too? I will tell you Helga, we were. Everybody loved Arnold…just in different ways," Phoebe explains.

"I loved him more than anyone Phoebe! I was obsessed with him and then when I have him…he leaves. I…I can't have anything good. I might have gotten things like toys and things in my child hood but that's because no one would play with me. I would trade all those things for a family that took care of me and…for Arnold," I say. Phoebe nods.

"I understand but you need to cherish the time you did have with him…not mourn it. Think about the good times and know that he loved you and the only reason he let you break up with him is beaus he would have missed you more if you still dated. He didn't want to leave you. Helga…I never told you because Arnold didn't want me to but I think I have to tell you now," Phoebe says and I look at her.

"What?" I ask. She sighs.

"On the day that he left…he came to my house because he wanted to see you but couldn't. He told me he even went to your house at the chance of you being there but you weren't there. He cried to me. He told me how much he loved you. I comforted him but I knew he wanted you to comfort him…not me. When he left…he told me to give you this letter," Phoebe pulls out a letter from her pocket. "when the time was right," Phoebe says as she hands me the letter. "I think that's right now." I take the letter.

"He wrote this…for me?" I ask. Phoebe nods. I tear it open slowly. I stop myself. "I'll read it later but I have to do it alone," I say. Phoebe nods. I put the letter on my dresser and we head downstairs and watch some TV while we wait for my Mom.

My Mom comes down after a while and she looks nice I have to admit.

"Let's go girls! We have some shopping to do!" My Mom says and this makes Phoebe and I laugh. We head out the door and I stop.

"I'll be right back…I have to get my jacket from my room," I say. They nod and go to the car. I go upstairs and I look at the letter.

It would be so easy to open it and read it now but I would rather wait. I put the letter in my dresser where it will be safe and I grab my jacket from my closet. I run down the steps and I leave, leaving the letter waiting there for me until I get back.

**I will actually do a two parter for this one. So this episode will have another chapter. Then it will go back to regular stories. You will get to see what's in the letter soon but not quite yet. Stay tuned! (:**


	2. Chapter 2: The Letter

**The Patakis: Episode Six Part Two**

**Next part! I am so happy that I updated this! It took me long enough. Sorry about that. Remember that the next episode is going to be a new story again. (: (:**

I am waking up. I had good dreams. It's probably because I had a good time last night. Phoebe, my mom, and I watched movies, ate junk food and just plain talked. It wasn't what I expected…it was actually fun.

Phoebe is still asleep in her sleeping bag. I should go get breakfast before anybody wakes up. I'm walking but I am seeing the letter. I hesitate but pick it up.

I am walking silently to my closet and go in. I am sitting down on the floor and carefully opening the letter.

I am taking a breath and now directing my eyes towards the letter. This is what it says.

**Dear Helga,**

**I want you to understand that I love you and want to be with you more than anything but I also love my parents. I have gone so long without them and if I don't leave with them now then I may not see them again for a long time. I know they really want to go and it wouldn't be fair of me to tell them to stay and not go with the people that took care of them when they crash landed. I hope you can learn to forgive me eventually.**

**Remember to not let your life end because of me leaving. I want you to live your life and not be sad. I love you and hope you stay the same way you always have been, beautiful headstrong, stubborn, and creative. Never change and please write me back soon if you forgive me.**

**Love Arnold.**

I am reading this over again to make sure I know what I read was correct. I am very surprised and touched that he would write this for me. I wish he would have told Phoebe to give this to me sooner because now I understand that I must change what I have become. I need to go back to the Helga he knew and loved. I need to start living my life!

I am slowly opening the closet door. I am setting the letter down again. I am getting back in bed. I figure that it's early enough that I can sleep for a little while longer. I am not so hungry anymore. I think I will have some pleasant dreams while I sleep.

I look at my best friend for a moment while she is asleep. She looks so peaceful. I am so lucky to have her as a friend. I am fluttering my eyes. I am closing them fully and completely.

**Hope you enjoyed so much! I tried to make it sweet and something Arnold would say. Tell me what you think please! I love your reviews so much and they make me so happy when I read them! (:**


End file.
